Invasion of the Dragon World
by MiraiTrunksLuvR
Summary: Well, looks like our lil author Crystal knocked herself out and into the dragon world. What will happen and will the Earth be in peril when she arrives? R&R please *4 Chapters already, I'm on a roll*
1. the Invasion

Invasion of The Dragon World  
  
Chapter 1: The Invasion  
  
The night was a bit chilly and Crystal was out on the veranda, drinking some hot cocoa. She looked up at the stars and smiled. She always loved the way they twinkled. Though she knows that the stars are really balls of gases, rocks and metals that twinkle in the sky. She looked up and saw a strange red object. She smirked and laughed.  
  
"Aries, God of War, otherwise known as Mars."  
  
She got up and walked inside, placing the cup in the sink. She walked into the living room and looked around. She then sat on the couch and felt a strange presence. Crystal looked around and walked back outside and onto the roof. She wondered what would happen if she jumped off. Just then she jumped off and knocked herself out. When she woke up, she was in some strange foriegn land of some sort. She stood up and dusted herself off. She began to walk until she came to a sign that said, "Ginger Town." Crystal stared at the sign blankly, for it actually talked.. literally. She shook the daze off and walked into the city. She saw alot of people walking and others in hovercars. Crystal blinked once again. *When did they invent hovercars?* She thought. Then before she knew it, everyone had disappeared and all that was left was clothing. Crystal blinked again, speechless. She continued walking until she came across, a lizard-like being with a long tail. Crystal's eyes widen. The being licked his lips, almost enticing Crystal near him. Crystal slapped herself and pointed.  
  
"YOU'RE CELL??!!"  
  
"I am, but dear child, how did you know?"  
  
"I'm psychic?"  
  
"I see, but little imp, do you know you are the only human left in Ginger Town?"  
  
"Well I suppose I am but, what does it matter?"  
  
"I must feed off of you.."  
  
"OH HELL NO YOU AREN'T!! I'M TOO IRRESISTIBLE TO DIE!!!"  
  
Cell stared at her blankly and looked her up and down. He smiled and then lost his smile. Crystal blinked when she felt someone *TALLER* than her behind her. She turned around and saw a quite tall green being. She slapped herself again and looked back at him. Her eyes widen again and she squealed with joy. Piccolo jumped back at the sudden outburst of the young teenager.  
  
"I bet you're Piccolo am I right?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"I win.."  
  
Cell laughed and looked at Piccolo. Piccolo got into his fighting stance and motioned Crystal to run. Crysta did so but didn't run too far from the action. *A real fight in action.. too good to be true* She thought. The the fight commenced. the fight went they way it had in the Imperfect Cell Saga. Piccolo blasted him and then Cell had used the Kamehameha wave, almost catching Piccolo. Piccolo was floating in the air, Cell not seen anywhere. Then he appeared and grabbed Piccolo, digging his tail into Piccolo's arm. That's when I decided to take action. I picked up a rock and aimed it at Cerll's head. To my surprise, and Cell's.. the rock hit him so hard that Cell's grip loosened enough for Piccolo to be released. Piccolo's arm was like a raisin, he landed next to me and nodded in thanks. Cell landed in front of us, smirking evilly. I, then, remembered that Piccolo stalled him enough to regenerate. So I gained up enough courage and ran around Cell clucking like a chicken. Cell blinked and watched me go around and around. Piccolo blinked and realized the purpose of this young teen's plan. Piccolo stood there holding his shrivled arm, waiting for the exact moment to regenerate.  
Cell became enraged and used his tail to smack Crystal down, but she was too fast. Crystal stopped clucking and hit Cell with a pink rubber chicken. Cell yelped a bit and held the back of his head, growling as he did so. Then it happened, Piccolo ripped his arm off and regenerated a new one. Crystal ran over to Piccolo and stood next to him, proud of what she had done.  
  
"So the imp isn't as stupid as I thought.." Cell said.  
  
"HEY!! WATCH YOU TONGUE!!!"  
  
"Oh and what will you do? Tell your mommy?"  
  
"Well... I mean NO!!"  
  
"Misguided little imp.."  
  
Before anything happened he started chasing Crystal.. blasting her as he did so. Crystal managed to dodge all the ki attacks and kept running for dear life. Piccolo blinked in confusion at the young teen's speed and grace. Then he snapped out of his daze and attacked Cell head on.. catching him off gaurd. Crystal stopped and fell to her knees, utterly out of breath. She looked back and watched them go at it, hoping she wouldn't have to run anythime soon. Crystal thought and took off her shoe, aiming it at Cell... but it hit Piccolo instead.  
  
"SORRY PICCOLO!!!!" 


	2. Back-up Arrives

Chapter 2: Back-up Arrives  
  
Piccolo growled and attacked Cell once again. They both were thrown down at the same time. Crystal ran over to Cell and started beating him then ran back to Piccolo, helping him up. Cell got up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. But without hesitation, two figures arrived and landed in fron t of us. Crystal nearly fainted when she saw her all-time *FAVORITE* character of DBZ. Krillin looked back at them and asked if they were ok and Piccolo simply nodded. Trunks didn't bother to check, too busy figuring out what the hell Cell was. Crystal blinked a few times and brushed herself off. Cell glared at Crystal and faded, appearing behind her. Crystal turned around and ran in front of Trunks, hiding. Trunks blinked and looked back.. seeing Cell.  
  
"Well it looks like the little imp has a secret after all..."  
  
"I have no secrets.. or do I?"  
  
"You have a tail imp..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Crystal looked behind her to see a black tail on the ground. Her face turned pale and she ran around screaming.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I HAVE A TAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone watched and Cell was laughing. Crystal stopped and thought for a minute. She grabbed her tail and squeezed it, causing her to yelp in pain. Krillin's eyes widen, knowing that a Saiyajins weak point was their tail. Crystal had a horrified look on her face and ran around screaming some more, tripping on her tail and falling flat on her face.  
  
"The little imp is a Saiyajin... but a very strange kind of Saiyajin indeed."  
  
"I WANTED CAT EARS NOT A TAIL!!!!" Crystal wailed.  
  
"You do have cat ears.."  
  
"I do? Are you pulling my tail.. i mean leg?"  
  
"Look for yourself.."  
  
Crystal touched the top of her head and felt the cat ears. Her eyes widen and she screamed with joy. Everyone watched with blank stares and then Crystal stopped jumping up and down and focused her attetion onto Cell..  
  
"AREN'T YOU GOING TO ATTACK CELL FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE??!!"  
  
They all snapped out of their daze and turned to Cell. Cell blinked and flew up into the Sun, not literally though. He placed his hands to his face and screamed Solar Flare. With an instant the beaming light blinded them senseless. Cell laughed evilly and flew off. When they all recovered they looked at Crystal who was wearing sunglasses. She laughed and took them off. Krillin walked up to Crystal and circled her. Crystal blinked and wacked Krilling away.  
  
"Don't check me out..."  
  
"I wasn't, I was seeing if you really were a Saiyajin.."  
  
"I'M NOT, I JUST HAVE A TAIL AND EARS FOR THE HELL OF IT!!!!"  
  
"Are you being sarcastic?"  
  
"Are you an idiot?"  
  
Krillin blinked and looked at the others. Just then Trunks walked up to her and flicked her nose. Crystal yelped and held her nose. She glared at Trunks.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR??!!"  
  
"For being rude.."  
  
"I'M IN A BAD MOOD!!!!"  
  
"That's not a reason.."  
  
"Can I kill myself?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"DON'T ANSWER A QUESTION WITH A QUESTION!!! IT'S UNCONSTITUTIONAL!!"  
  
"Sorry.."  
Crystal blinked and slapped herself again. Trunks blinked. Just then Vegeta and Tien landed and looked at the strange girl with the Saiyajin tail. Vegeta eyes widen and he walked up to Crystal. Vegeta took his hand and grabbed Crystal. Crystal yelped as Vegeta held her by her tail. Crystal was wailing in pain and Vegeta dropped her to the ground.  
  
"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE GRABBING!!!"  
  
"Quiet woman!! are you a Saiyajin?"  
  
"No I'm a penguin from the North Pole on vacation.."  
  
"Stop playing games..."  
  
"I find it quite entertaining.."  
  
Vegeta growled and punched Crystal in her gut. Crystal held her stomach, tears of pain falling down her face. Vegeta looked at the others to see if any of them were to interfere. Vegeta then backed away from her and sat down, waiting for the young teen to recover. Krillin walked over to Crystal to see if she were alright. Crystal nodded and sat up, having completely recovered from the punch. Vegeta grunted and watched the girl.  
  
"Now that you had to go and punch me.. I won't tell you anything about Cell..."  
  
"You.. you knew about Cell?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Duh.. I'm not an idiot.."  
  
"But you have to tell us.."  
  
"I don't have to do crap for you.."  
  
"But.."  
  
"All I am going to say is that... everyone dies because of Vegeta being a dumbass.."  
  
They all looked at Vegeta and Vegeta stood up again. He walked over to Crystal and went for her face. Crystal caught the punched and kneed Vegeta in the groin. Vegeta screamed and fell to the ground. Trunks eyes widen that his father was brought down by a female. Vegeta actually recovered quickly and flew off, not wanting to know anything about Cell. they watched him until he was out of sight and glanced back at Crystal. Her ears twitched and she turned away. They all looked at each other. Trunks cautiously walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He's always like that.. you can't really blame him too much.."  
  
"Like I care.."  
  
"Well.. why don't you just come back with us.. to Master Roshi's?"  
  
"Fine.."  
  
They all floated into the air and looked at Crystal. Crystal looked and crosses her arms. "HELLO I CAN'T FLY!!!" Trunks grabbed Crystal and flew to the Kami House. They all landed to be greeted by Roshi. Roshi looked at them then at Crystal. He instantly started drooling and ran to Crystal.  
  
"Why hello my dear.. how about a walk around my island..."  
  
"EEEWWWWWW ONLY IF IM DEAD!!!"  
  
"Come on babe it isn't that bad.."  
  
Crystal then pulled out a rolling pin and smacked Roshi away. Crystal threw the broken rolling pin to the ground and crossed her arms. Crystal blinked and grabbed her hair which was down to her knees and noticed she had bangs. Crystal slapped herself again and looked once more.  
  
"Great.. I'm not dreaming.."  
  
They all sweatdropped and walked inside. They walked up to Oolong and smiled. Oolong dusted off his hands and winked at Crystal.  
Crystal blinked and looked at Gohan.. who was looking pretty worried. Crystal looked at the pig, who was checking her out.  
  
"OH DEAR GOD PEOPLE STOP FLIRTING WITH ME!!!"  
  
"What's wrong? You should be honored..."  
  
"YOU ARE A TALKING PINK PIG!!! WHY WOULD I BE HONORED?!"  
  
"I know shape-shifting.."  
  
"And I have an urge for Bacon and Eggs.."  
  
Oolong backed off and walked away. Crystal sighed and looked at Chichi. Chichi smiled sweetly and walked up to her. She pat Crystal's head.  
  
"I like your taste... you are very smart.."  
  
"Sooo glad you think so... but I am not smart.."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I'M FAILING BIOLOGY!!!! FAILING!! WITH A 64!!! I'LL NEVER MAKE HONOR ROLL!!!"  
  
"Don't you study?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Well that's why..."  
  
"BUUUTT I HATE BIOLOGYYYY!!!!"  
  
"Would you rather re take it...?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Then study..."  
  
Crysta blinked and sighed. Chichi smiled and walked upstairs to tend to a very sick Goku. Crystal walked over to the others and looked at them.  
  
"NikkiTown.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's where Cell is..."  
  
They all blinked and looked at each other.. even Gohan was interested. Trunks looked at Crystal and sat down. Crystal looked at the other who were even amazed since Cell couldn't be sensed at all.  
  
"OK.. Cell is a bio-android from the future, 24 years into the future. He killed Trunks and took his Time Machine.. the egg shells Trunks found was from Cell. Since the Androids were killed in the future, he came to the past to absorb them and become the perfect warrior, stronger than all of you put together. There is only one way to kill him and that's if all the Saiyajin go to a level beyond a Super Saiyajin. But Cell is weak at the time being and he sucks up humans for energy until he finds 17 and 18. Cell contains all the cells of every warrior except Trunks. Which means he knows all of their moves, that's why you all sensed Goku, Vegeta, King Kold and Frieza. So Cell can't be killed easily becuase he can regenrate from one single cell. Yes, his whole body. I suggest you get to training right now... you don't have much time. And NO ONE plan on defeating the Androids because you'll just be leadin Cell right to them."  
  
They all looked at her in amazement, she knew everything there was to know about Cell and a level beyond a Super Saiyajin. Gohan walked up to Crystal and looked at her. They all shook away the gaze and looked at each other. They all went outside to begin their training. Gohan tapped Crystal's shoulder and she turned to him. Gohan blinked and looked away.  
  
"Will my father recover?"  
  
"Yes he will... don't worry about it.."  
  
"Can you tell me the future? Or what will happen?"  
  
"Your father dies for Earth fighting against Perfect Cell. But you can avoid that, since I told you.."  
  
"Thanks.. I'd hate to lose my dad again.."  
  
"I know.." 


	3. He waits alone...

Chapter 3: He waits alone..  
  
Trunks looked up at the sky while the others were training. *If there's a way to become stronger then my father will know.. and if I train with him.. I can reach the same level too..* He thought to himself. Trunks agreed with what he was thinking and flew off unnoticed. Trunks flew through the sky, thinking on a way to make Vegeta train with him. It was the only way to prove himself to his father, so he can be accepted as worthy enough to train with. Trunks was determined. He found his father, standing alone on a cliff. He landed and was about to say something...  
  
"GO AWAY BRAT!!! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!!"  
  
Trunks wouldn't gave up. he sat on a nearby rock and waited. He watched Vegeta closely, watching every move he makes. Trunks just had to find a way to train with him, to have his father accept him. He also had to find a way to defeat the Androids in his time. He left his poor mother alone, unarmed. Of course, she was hiding underground in a destroyed Capsule Corp. He was still worried. Many thoughts ran through Trunks' mind. Revenge, determination, the girl who knew all, Cell, Goku, and his father. He was disoriented. Who was the girl that knew so much about Cell? If she knew about Cell then did she know alot about himself and the others too? He thought about Gohan and how he found him dead. He thought about Cell becoming perfect, Goku waking up, his mother and how to train with his father. So many thoughts so little time. He had to become stronger and quick. Wasted time is unexcusable. Even by the minute, the people in his time are dying and scared. Running away in fear. Living out on the streets, fearing for when the twins of terror would strike next. He had to stop them.. he *HAD* to find a way. He wasn't going to give up. He never will.  
Chichi placed a damp cloth on Goku's forehead, hoping for the day he awakes. Chichi knew the truth. When Goku wakes up, he'll want to train and then fight. She didn't want her husband to die again. She do anything to keep him with her. Chichi sighed and walked downstairs. She walked over to Crystal, who was bored as hell, and sat next to her. Crystal glanced at Chichi and smiled slightly.   
  
"Crystal? Goku won't die will he?"  
  
"I can't really say that Mrs. Son. If I say he won't, it will bring your hopes up."  
  
"But he will wake up?"  
  
"Yes he will.. I can tell you that much for sure."  
  
"You're a really kind person... thanks for cheering me up a bit."  
  
"It was nothing Mrs. Son. Glad to help.."  
  
Chichi smiled and walked back upstairs to tend to Goku once more. Crystal was bored again. She walked outside to see the others training diligently, especially Gohan. Then they all stopped and decided to attack Cell. The all jumped into a big ship, except Crystal and took off. Crystal rolled her eyes and walked back inside. Piccolo sat, meditating as he did so. Everyone else was discussing the matter of Cell. Even if all of them were to attack head on, he'd know. They had to find a way to defeat him, even if they did know the answer. Crystal sat on the floor and looked at some NON girl magazines that belonged to Roshi. Crystal finally became bored with that and tossed the book away. She sighed and looked at her tail. *If I'm a Saiyajin, then maybe I can help too... woohoo* She though*  
Trunks has been there for an hour and a half already and Vegeta still didn't make on single, solitary move since he had landed. Trunks has been sorting the thoughts and just couldn't stop thinking. Trunks continued to sit there. He wasn't going to give up. Trunks closed his eyes and pictured his mother, hoping for her safety. 


	4. Our hero Awakes from Slumber

Chapter 4: Our Hero awakes from Slumber  
  
Crystal was in the living room, playing video games against Oolong. Crystal laughed as she gained another victory over the pig. She jumped up and down laughing. Oolong pouted and challenged her again, even if he did know he was going to lose. They played once more and once more Oolong lost. Crystal was jumping around the room screaming she is the video game master. Oolong watched Crystal jump around the room, but with no surprise.. Crystal crashed into a wall. Oolong shut his eyes and looked back at her. Crystal moaned in pain and pulled herself up.  
  
"Remind me never to do that again.."  
  
"I'll try.."  
  
Crystal nodded and walked back to Oolong, who decided to challenge her to a different game. The game was Tony Hawk Pro Skater 3. Crystal laughed saying she's the best at this game. Oolong snickered and they began to play. The outcome was still the same, Crysta gained another victory and rubbed it in. But before anything was said, a ki blast flew right between Crystal and Oolong, destroying the TV. Crystal fell back and held her chest. Oolong blinked in confusion and looked at the staircase to see, Goku standing there, smiling like an idiot.  
  
"Hehe Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you guys.."  
  
"FRIGHTEN?! YOU GAVE ME A FREAKING HEART ATTACK!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry.. really I am..."  
  
"Well fine, you're forgiven.."  
  
Goku laughed nervously. Crystal rolled her eyes and explained where the others were. Goku nodded, grabbed Crystal's arm and appears by the others using the instant transmission. Crystal blinked. Everyone looked at Goku and almost jumped for joy. Krilling on the otherhand, was too busy wishing that Goku was with them instead of looking. Krillin turned around, tears forming in his eyes. He ran at Goku and both of the crashed through the back door. They had to turn back and get them. Goku walked up to Piccolo and looked at him.  
  
"Kamiccolo.."  
  
"Dah.. Goku my name is still Piccolo.."  
  
"Oh ok!!"  
  
Goku laughed and looked at Gohan, who was holding back his tears. Goku smiled and patted him on the head, receiving a hug afterwards. The others watched except Yamcha.. he was driving. Then Goku stood up and looked at the others.  
  
"I know of a way to defeat Cell.. I'm taking Gohan with me and I'm going to find Trunks and Vegeta.."  
  
"Ooo can I come." Crystal chimed in.  
  
Goku nodded and grabbed onto Crystal, who held onto Gohan. They both faded and appeared by Trunks and Vegeta, by using instant transmission. Trunks looked up and saw all three of them.  
  
"Goku..."  
  
"Has he been like this?"  
  
"Yes for two hours already.."  
  
"I can get him to move.. don't worry.."  
  
Goku walked up to Vegeta and began to talk. Crystal slid over to Trunks and poked him in the side. Trunks jumped and looked at Crystal, holding side. Crystal laughed to herself.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For my enjoyment.."  
  
"Is that so little imp?"  
  
"You say little because I'm short don't you? HUH?"  
  
"So... I think short girls are cool.."  
  
"You would.."  
  
Goku came back with Goku and they said they were all going to Kami's lookout. They all appeared at Kami's Lookout and walked up to the door of the Room of Time and Spirit. Mr. Popo explained to them about the room and how you can't spend more than three days (i think) in there. Goku decided that Vegeta and Trunks goes first. Trunks looked at Goku.  
  
"Thanks Goku.."  
  
"No problem, just take good care of Vegeta.."  
  
"I will.."  
  
"BYE BYE HUN BUNZ I WUV YOUZ!!!" Crystal screamed at Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked at Crystal with a somewhat confused and horrified look. Crystal held in her laughter. Then Trunks smiled at her and walked in, the door shutting behind him. Crystal lost her laughter and stared at the door blankly. She shook away from her daze and thought. She shrugged and decided to do something conservative, if she knew what the word meant. Goku and Gohan sat and waited while Crystal was doing something to amuse herself.. drawing. 


End file.
